callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: World at War. It was then released on the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops as well as on the Rezurrection map pack. A structure resembling that of the building in "Nacht der Untoten" can be found in Green Run. Nacht der Untoten is set in an old and destroyed building, where up to four players must defend against an unlimited number of waves of zombies for as long as possible. Rooms Nacht Der Untoten contains only three rooms: the Starting Room, the Help Room and the Upstairs Room. The cost of gaining access to these rooms are 1000 points for each pathway. Starting Room The Starting Room has five windows that can be boarded up. It is the largest and most open room on the map. The first is the door to the right of the largest window and has the word "Hell" (unfinished word "Help") written on it. It leads in to the "Help Room". The other path is through the pile of debris located towards the stairs at the center of the room, this path leads upstairs. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Mule Kick is available in this room for 4000 points. Help Room thumb|300px|right|The radio songs The Help Room has two windows and a wall that leads into a dead-end cave that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, and has a radio (which plays music when knifed or shot), the Mystery Box, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, and the Thompson. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris blocking the path to the upstairs room. Upstairs Room The Upstairs Room has four windows and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but has more rubble around, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. It has the Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/Grip, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, the Sniper Cabinet and Stielhandgranates. Weapons Call of Duty: Black Ops This Zombies Map, along with the other three classic Zombies maps, is available in the Hardened and Prestige Editions and the Rezurrection map pack of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The players play as Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen and are able to use the new weapons of Call of Duty: Black Ops while still being able to use the wall-weapons of the previous game. Zombies will now also reach through the barricades and attempt to attack the player if they stand right in front of them. The musical easter egg "Undone" can be activated in Call of Duty: Black Ops by shooting all the explosive barrels outside of the building. On September 27, 2011, Mule Kick was added to the map, and was also added to all other maps (excluding Dead Ops Arcade). Located in the Starting Room, it is the only perk in the map. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Nacht Der Untoten makes a cameo in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Map Green Run. It is located in a corn field. Denizens do not spawn inside the building. The entrance is the window to the left of where the Kar98k used to be bought. The Help Room is blocked by debris and the stairs have collapsed, making it only possible to stay in the Starting Room. A part for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (Jet Gun) can be found here. Sometimes, a radio spawns in Nacht Der Untoten in addition to the handle bar for the Jet Gun. Gallery ''Call of Duty: World At War'' Nacht_der_Untoten_-_DNST.jpg|Downstair Floor-plan Nacht_der_Untoten_-_UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor-plan Nacht Der Untoten Ground Floor.jpg|View of ground floor from Help Room door Nacht der Untoten Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs view Nacht der Untoten Overview.jpg|Map Overview Nacht der Untoten Help_Room.jpg|Help Room (Mystery Box in far left corner) Nacht der Untoten Sniper Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet located Upstairs Nacht der Untoten Mystery Box.jpg|Mystery Box located in the Help Room Nacht der Untoten Help Room Door.jpg|The unfinished Help on the door to the Help Room Nacht der Untoten You_Must_Ascend_From_Darkness.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Start Room Nacht der Untoten Salvation Writing.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Help Room Nacht der Untoten crashed B-17 WaW.jpg|Crashed B-17 Flying Fortress outside the building Nacht der Untoten Poster2.jpg|A Zombie attacking the player in Nacht der Untoten Nazi Zombies logo WaW.png|Nazi Zombies sign shown on the loading screen Cod zombie 2.jpg|Marines from the Nacht Der Untoten trailer. ''Call of Duty: ZOMBIES'' Mystery Box Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Mystery Box in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Help Door Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Help door in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Nacht_der_Untote_Loading_Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Black Ops. Rezurrection-NachtDerUntoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Nacht der untoten black ops 2 outside.png|The outside of Nacht Der Untoten in Green Run. Videos ''Call of Duty: World At War'' Nacht der Untoten - Trailer.|300px Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen.|300px ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Nacht der Untoten - Musical Easter Egg|300px Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen.|300px ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Trivia *The building is the same building as "Air field", the online multiplayer map from WAW. *This is the only Zombies map in World at War in which the zombies will not attack the player while taking down barricades. This does not work in Black Ops, however. *The song that plays during the game over/scoring screen is called Lullaby For A Dead Man, an Easter Egg song found in the next Map, Verrückt. *In World at War, the Thompson price incorrectly states that it costs 1500 points for the weapon, while it is actually 1200. *On Treyarch's official site, the Mysterious Radio Transmissions Intelligence says "Ever since the second outbreak at Nacht Der Untoten." *In the iOS version, the PPSh-41, the unscoped PTRS-41, and the Type 100 are available through the Mystery Box. *In the iOS Version, the players can hear their characters speak by getting three ("I'm gonna bust some heads!"), five ("Back in the dirt!") or seven ("Kick ass!") headshots in a row. *When the player opens the door to the Help Room one can see that the door goes into a solid wall then vanishes. *This is the only Zombies map that shows a countdown for Insta-Kill and Double Points, although this is only in the World at War version. *There is a radio inside the Help Room, next to the Mystery Box, that can play music if the player knifes or shoots at it. It can play various tracks, such as the Black Cats soundtrack, the Red Army theme or the Königgrätzer Marsch. *The menu image of Nacht der Untoten, along with the other three World at War maps, is used in the loading screen for Kino der Toten on Black Ops in the style of a comic strip. *In the Black Ops version of the map, the same zombie models in Kino der Toten are used. *The trucks outside cannot be destroyed in the Black Ops version of the map but can be destroyed in the World at War version. *This is the only Zombies map to appear in all three games of the series''.'' *The stairs leading upstairs from the starting room has the words, "You must ascend from darkness" written on it. This is repeated by the prisoners in "Vorkuta" as one of the steps in their escape plan is "Ascend from darkness." *The map appears as an Easter egg in Green Run. *It is the only Zombie map on World at War and Black ops to feature the Scoped Kar98k. *Nacht der Untoten is the second smallest in terms of number of rooms. The smallest is Bus Depot. fr:Nacht Des Untoten ru:Nacht der Untoten Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Zombies Mode Category:Nacht der Untoten Category:Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Maps Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombie Maps